1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an improved bail inverting mechanism used in a spinning reel for fishing, which features simplicity in the bail inverting mechanism and improved operation performance.
2. Prior Art:
Bail inverting mechanisms of spinning reels for fishing of the type employing a compression coil spring have been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7198/1974 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 32191/1978. According to these bail inverting mechanisms, however, the base portion of the coil spring is provided at the center of base portion of a bail arm-mounting arm on an extension from a point where a bail arm is pivoted, so that the bail arm is urged to swing toward a position for winding the fishing line and a position for releasing the fishing line each by an equal angle. At the time of casting the fishing line, therefore, the bail often operates erroneously due to the inertial force; i.e., the bail swings back to the position for winding the fishing line so that the fishing line being released is cut.
According to the conventional systems, furthermore, the coil spring is held in a cylinder that is pivotted to the bail arm-mounting arm, and an operation rod anchored to the bail arm is inserted in the cylinder. When the coil spring expands or contracts, therefore, large frictional resistance develops among the individual members. Furthermore, the operation lacks smoothness due to sea water or sand that has infiltrated. Moreover, an increased number of parts makes it cumbersome to manufacture the spinning reel, to repair the spinning reel, or to assemble and disassemble the spinning reel.